Crushed Dreams and Lost Love
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Back when Jasper was still a human he had a wife, Bella, this is her story about her life with Jasper after he left, and when they find eachother again over 100 yrs l8er. I don't own anything! I kno its been done before but give it a chance! PLZ & thank u
1. War and Revenge

I was finally getting married to the man of my dreams. All my dreams were finally coming true; I was marrying the love of my life, my soul mate, Jasper Whitlock. We have been friends since were infants, we had gotten along until we were about six then from then until we were fifthteen we absolutely loathed each other.

Our parents had to force us to even be in the same house with each other much less the same room. It was in the heat of one of our argumen ts that we ended up kissing and after another awkward year we finally gave into our feelings and admitted to loving each other.

We are seventeen now and we are finally getting married. Sure we didn't have the best past, but no matter what, no matter how much I hated him I always felt at ease in his presence. The accidental touches always set a fire to my skin, every name he had called me had cut me deeply, and because of that I would lash back.

The doors opened as the wedding march began quietly in the background. My eyes immediately locked with Jasper's as my father guided me down the aisle. His bluish- silver eyes meet my green and gold ones. All I could feel was my love for him and they happiness I felt to finally be able to be called his. After an agonizingly long walk towards the alter, I finally made it to Jasper's side.

Throughout the ceremony I could bare to tear my gaze from his, we said our vows and the priest turned to me and smiled.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Davis, take Jasper Winston Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" he asked me. I smiled, a stray tear escaped down my cheek.

"I do," I said without hesitation.

"And do you Jasper Winston Whitlock, take Isabella Marie Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" He asked Jasper, I held my breath, this was it. Jasper smiled his million dollar smile before responding.

"I do," He said proudly.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." He said. Jasper gently took my face in his hands and he lean down, pressing his lips to mine. I quickly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. My skin was on fire and fireworks went off behind my eye lids.

We pulled away and smiled at each other before turning to face our family and friends who were cheering profoundly. Jasper's fingers lace through mine and I smile up at him showing him all my love for him.

Together we walked out of the church; together we took our first steps into our new life.

-----------------------2 months later--------------------------

We were lying in bed together in a comfortable silence until we heard someone knock on the door. Laughing we both hurriedly got dressed before walking downstairs to open the door. I stood by his side as the door open only to reveal a solider from the confederate army.

"Izzy, love, why don't you go make some tea," He suggested softly. I merely nodded and walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle. After I walked back out with the tea, both men were seated on separate couches both wearing a serious face.

"How much would you like?" I asked the man softly, he turned his hard gaze to me and his eyes softened.

"Thank you ma'am but I must take my leave," he excused. Jasper let him out before turning to me, his eyes sad.

"Jazzy, what's going on?" I asked.

"I have to go into the army," He spoke softly, so softly if I hadn't been listening I would have heard him. Tears pooled in my eyes and I hugged him around the waist.

"It's okay, we'll make it through this, we will I swear," I said as the tears streamed down my cheeks. We stood there for I don't know how long until we finally pulled away to kiss.

"Izzy, I have to leave tomorrow," He said, taking my face in his hands and whipping away the tears away. A sob was heard from me and I was back in his arms.

I uselessly hit his chest, how could this happen? Why now, when we were finally together? We held each other before going back upstairs. Once there we changed in silence and curled up in bed together, clinging onto each other as of for dear life.

We started kissing, and the kissing led to touching and we ended up making passionate love (AN: Im using sum one else's computer so I can't give u ur lemon zest).

I fell into a deep sleep, knowing sadly that tonight would be the last night I would be with my husband for a long time.

I woke before Jasper the next morning so I silently got out of bed, brushed my teeth, bathed, and slipped on my robe before I went down stairs to make breakfast. I cooked in silence until I heard Jasper's slow heavy steps upstairs. I was setting the table when a warm pair of arms enveloped me into a tight embrace.

"Good morning, darlin'," He murmured into my neck, I giggled.

"Mornin' my love," I breathed as I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently before making him sit down to eat.

The rest of the day went by swiftly, Jasper told his family about the army but besides that we spent it together. By the time night fell, Jasper was packed and we were at the train station. I had my arms locked around his torso, his around my waist.

I looked him in the eye trying to memorize every line of his face, the color of his eye everything. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with so much passion and love if I hadn't been leaning on him I would have collapsed. I eagerly kissed him back but we were interrupted by the wail of the train's horn.

"Izzy, I love you so much, never ever forget that, I don't care what happens to me I will always love you. Even in death, darlin', I will love you all the more." He murmured. Tears welled in my eyes as I replied.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know, no matter what happens I will love you more every day, just come back to me Jazzy, please, just come back," I cried. He kissed me again and put something in my hand before he had to get on board.

I stood there and watched the train leave, my heart leaving with it. I looked in my hand and saw a heart shaped locket and when I opened it I saw a small picture of the two of us, tears streamed down my cheeks as I headed to my empty house.

------------------9 months later----------------------

I screamed bloody murder as I pushed on the doctor's command. I had found out I was pregnant 4 months have Jasper left, and I was currently in labor.

"It's okay, just breathe," Soothed my older brother, Jacob.

"It is not OKAY!" I screeched as I once again began to push. I squeezed his hand and my father's hand so hard that they both flinched.

"I see the head, one more push Isabella and the baby will be here!" Yelled the doctor through my pathetic screams, after another hard push there was a high pitch cry. I would have been relieved had I not still been in pain.

"It's a girl!" Cried the nurse that held my baby, the doctor had been next to her until he heard me scream again.

"Why am I still in pain?" I screeched.

"There's another one on the way!" He cried out to the nurses who were bewildered and running around.

"Another one?" My brother asked before flinching as I squeezed his hand. I pushed as hard as I could and after four more agonizing minutes of pushing and screaming I heard another wail. My whole body just kinda slumped back to relax from the pain it just went through.

"It's a boy," said a red headed nurse who was currently cleaning my son. "Would you like to hold them?" She asked quietly. I nodded and she handed me my children. I looked at them and I smiled, my baby girl had brown hair and Jasper's silver eyes except flacked with gold. My little boy had peach fuzz blonde hair with my green eyes flaked with Jasper's silver.

They both we a perfect mix of the two of us. The both had my nose, and lips but they had Jasper's eye shape and ears.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at my father and brother as they gazed lovingly at my children.

"I'm a grandpa," Dad murmured.

"I'm an uncle," Jacob mumbled. I laughed but continued to cry.

"How am I going to do this by myself?" I asked them sadly.

"You won't be by yourself; you'll have all of us! Katherine will be back from visiting her parents tomorrow and I'm sure she wants to see her niece and nephew." Jacob responded. Katherine is Jasper's younger sister and Jacob's soon to be wife.

"Miss. Whitlock, what would you like to name them?" Asked the nurse holding the birth certificate, I looked at my children and smiled.

"My little girl will be named Bellatrix Cassandra Whitlock and my baby boy will be named William Jasper Whitlock," I responded without hesitation. She smiled kindly and wrote down the names.

"You did a good job, baby," Dad said before he kissed my forehead. Now I blushed, I just had my brother and father in the room while I gave birth, it should have been my husband and best friend, but they're both away, great.

"I'm a mom," I whispered before kissing my children's head. "I'm your mommy," I whispered and kissed their cheeks.

------------------4 years later (Izzy is about to turn 21) ------------------

It's been two years since I've received a letter from Jasper. He still didn't know about the kids and I was starting to get the feeling that he never would. I wanted to tell him in person, but he hasn't been allowed to come home.

The twins were so big now; Bellatrix insisted that we all call her Cassie or Bella instead of her whole name. William now tells everyone to call him Will, which we all now call him.

I can tell their both going to be tall and handsome. William won't let anyone cut his hair so it's at his shoulders, his hair is has golden as the sun with a dark brown highlight (naturally) in his bangs. Bellatrix has dark brown hair down the middle of her back with a golden highlight on the left side of her bangs. Their eyes haven't changed and they're the sweetest kids you could ever want.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" cried Cassie as she came running towards me, Jacob hot on her trail with a smirk on his face. I smiled and knelt down to Cassie height and hugged her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked.

"Uncle Jake keeps chasing me!" She pouted. I laughed and looked at Jake.

"Why don't you go play with your brother while I talk to him," I suggested, gently nudging her out towards the parlor. She smiled and ran off.

"Any word from him?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, I'm so scared that he might not…," There was a hard knock on the door. I groaned and walked to the door and opened it. There was a tall man wearing a soldiers uniform, my heart started pounding.

"Are you Miss. Whitlock?" he asked his voice emotionless.

"Yes, I am," I nodded. A flashed of sadness and sympathy flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that your husband, Jasper Whitlock, has gone missing and pronounced dead," He said. My body shook and I felt my heart tear and crumble, tears sprang up in my eyes and slid down my cheeks. He handed me Jasper's wedding ring. "This was found next to the body of his horse," He said.

"Th...Thank you for telling me," I murmured as he turned and walked away. I closed the door and pressed my back against it as sobs tore through my chest, Will and Cassie came running down the hall and stopped dead when they saw me.

"Momma, what's the matter?" Will asked placing a hand on my cheek. I didn't answer; I just brought them close to me and continued to cry. After moment I pulled back and kissed their cheeks.

"Baby, go and get your Uncle Jake then go play," I said, they shared a look before nodding and running off. Seconds later Jake was next to me and holding me.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly.

"He… he's gone!" I wailed.

"Who's gone?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Ja...Jasper, he's been pronounced dead, they only found his ring," I sobbed. He swore and hugged me closer to him.

"I am so sorry," He murmured. He took me to my room then told me he was going to send notice out to father and that Katherine would be up in a moment. I stayed in my room and sobbed, when Katherine came into the room and brought me into a fierce embrace.

She let me cry into her chest until I started to fall asleep. Silently, her and one of the maids helped me take off my dress, leaving me in my slip so I could either go to sleep in that or change, I just curled up under my covers and let my dreams take me.

-------------------------2 weeks later (Izzy's Birthday) -------------------------

I felt dead to the world, the love of my life is dead, the only keeping me alive is my two beautiful children. I now where Jasper's ring on the necklace he gave me three years ago, a soft breeze brought me from my thoughts. I told everyone I was going for a short stroll in the woods and then I would come home.

Walking through the woods I took a deep breath, today was my 21st birthday and I was miserable. I walked around aimlessly and was deep in thought until I heard a branch snap. I looked around and saw nothing there.

My heart was pounding as I cautiously started walking back the way I came. Faintly I felt as if I was being watched, I slowly picked up my pace until I was full out running. But of course, me being me, I tripped, completely ruining my already ripped dress.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Said a velvety soft voice spoke. My fear went into overtime as I looked around and saw a beautiful man walk through the trees.

"Looks like someone is lost," Taunted a seductive silky smooth voice. A beautiful woman stepped next to the man and they advanced.

"Then why don't we put an end to her pathetic existence," Said the man.

"I couldn't agree more Laurent," Said the red head. Suddenly the man was next to me, forcing me to tilt my neck, the next thing I knew he was biting into my neck. I screamed as fire started to seep into my blood stream. After what felt like an eternity and me slowly losing consciousness Victoria's head flashed to the side. "People are coming, leaver her, we have to leave," She hissed. Laurent pulled away from my throat to nod before biting me in separate parts of my body.

"Let's go Victoria," He said.

Then they were gone, just like that, as if they were never there. Somehow I managed to drag myself farther into the woods and next to a stream. I refused to let the screams that bubbled up in my throat out.

For what felt an eternity the worst pain in my life consumed me, burning me from the inside out. Finally the fire moved to my heart causing it to beat so fast it was almost like a single beat until finally my heart stopped.

I opened my eyes and it was like I had never really seen until now, I could see everything and anything. I could smell the water next to me and the smells of bread at my used to be home. But worst of all the burn in my throat was almost unbearable. Trying to ignore it I ran to my home, leaping effortlessly onto a tree branch outside Jacob's window.

Now I knew what I had become and I was disgusted with myself, I knew I shouldn't be here but I needed Jacob to know what really happened if no one else, even my children. I would never be able to be with my children again. The moon was out and I opened the window and silently leapt in. Jacob blindly looking at the door and I silently walked up behind him.

"Jake?" I murmured, he turned to face me, his face shocked and scared.

"Bella?" He murmured, the burn in my throat got worse and I stopped breathing. I nodded in response and he ran to me, engulfing me in a hug. I gently pushed him back, careful not to hurt him.

"Jake, I need you to take care of the kids, please, I love them so much and I can't bare not knowing if they're going to be okay." I said. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean? You're going to raise them, they're your kids," He argued, I shook my head.

"Jake, I was attacked in the woods, I'm a monster now, I shouldn't be here right now, I could kill you and the kids. Please, understand I'm not dead but I need everyone to think I am," I said, tears that I knew I wouldn't be able to shed welled in my ears.

"What do mean?" He asked.

"Jake, I'm a vampire, I could kill, please don't be scared I won't do anything to you. Just promise me you'll make sure my kids get an education, that they grow up strong and happy and that they know that even if their parents are gone that we loved them very much." I said my voice full of sadness. Jacob finally seemed to comprehend what I was saying but he didn't look scared, he just nodded.

"I will do whatever you want me to, I love you," He murmured.

"I love you too," I said. "I'm going to see the kids one last time then I'll leave you for good," I said. I knew I had to leave, I knew I could kill them. But something in me told me I would never ever hurt my family no matter what I became. I slipped into the twin's room and smiled at their sleeping forms.

I had to hold back the sobs and I carefully picked up my daughter and held her one last time.

"I love you, I love you so much you wouldn't be able to comprehend it. Cassie, I want you to have a long, love filled life. I want you to know no matter how bad life seems there's always something there for you. I will always be close, you may not see me but I'll be here, I promise. I love you baby," I murmured kissing her head softly.

"Love you mommy," She mumbled in her sleep. I set her back down and tucked her in. I walked over to my baby boy and picked him up and held him to my chest, careful not to suffocate him.

"I love you William, so much. Nothing will ever change that, you'll always be my baby boy, no matter if you fall in love or when you get older I will always love you. No matter how far I go, or where ever you will always be in my heart. I don't care if you forget me, so long as you know that I love you and your sister no matter. You are so strong, protect your sister, and protect your family. I will always be close by, I love you darlin'," I murmured.

"Love you to momma," He mumbled. Then his eyes rolled open and he looked at me. A smile lighting up his beautiful face. Almost simultaneously Cassie woke up and saw me. They both smile and hugged me, tears in their eyes.

"I love you two, so much," I whispered.

"We love you too," They whispered in unison.

"Remember me, remember that I love you no matter what, that you'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens or where you go, I'll always love you. Cassie, stand by your brother no matter what, have a happy life, fall in love and make sure he loves you too. Will, protect your sister no matter what, make sure she's safe, and when you fall in love make sure to make me a grandma," I whispered. They both nodded. I felt something warm on my cheek and realized I was crying, how was that possible, I don't know.

"I will momma," Will whisper.

"I promise mommy," Cassie vowed.

"Good, I'll always be watching you and no matter what your father and I love you no matter what you do, understand?" I murmured. They both nodded. "I love you," I murmured and kissed their cheeks, looking them in the eye, memorizing their face for the last time.

"Good bye my loves," I said standing up gently placing each in their beds and letting them snuggle up.

I started walking out the door when I was stopped by a hand on my leg.

"Momma, take this," William handed me a necklace with his name on it and bracelet that had Cassie's name on it (Both were a bit too big for them to wear). I took it in my hand and smiled, taking of my grandmother's wedding ring, one of the many rings I wore, and handed it to him.

"Then you take this, give it to the one you love most," I said, taking off one of my other rings that had a small diamond on it. "And give this to your sister when she's old enough," I hugged him close on last time and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you momma," He murmured as I ran out. I put the necklace around my neck so it hung around the hollow of my throat and the bracelet on my wrist.

I passed by a mirror and I had to stop. My once tan skin was now deathly pale, and my green and gold flaked eyes were now a bright crimson red. My breasts were fuller and my hips slightly wider, my face looked dangerous and seductive, just like the predator I am.

Running past the town, silently grateful no one was outside; I couldn't guarantee their safety like I could my family's. I ran blindly until the sun came up and my skin was sparkling like a disco ball.

Right now I really wished I could look the way I did when I was human. When I looked at my hand it was tan and I was sparkling anymore. I saw a man at the corner, he was looked to be a cowboy, he was a little bit taller than me and his clothes looked like they would fit alright.

I walked up to him, letting the predator in me take over.

"Ma'am, is there something I could help you with?" He drawled. I smiled a small seductive smile and walked up to him, gently pushing him into the alley behind him.

"Actually, yes you can," I growled, snapping his neck and sucking him dry, somewhat soothing my thirst slightly. When I was finished I really looked at his clothes and snorted, I really shouldn't put them on. So I just left the body there aftering tearing into his throat.

The shops weren't open yet so I broke into one, and walked straight to the clothes. I picked up a black and white lined shirt and tore it so I would be able to tye it. Stripping myself of my clothes except for my panties, I put on the shirt and button it so it showed little clivage, and tyed a loose but tight know just under my breast.

Next I looked for a pair of jeans and pulled them on. They were kinda loose but fit well, hanging low on my hips. I found a belt to go with it and wrapped a bandana around my neck, covering my neckless. Taking off my rings I put them in the breast pocket and went in search of boots.

I packed a small bag with a few similar outfits and ran out of there.

It was official, my life would never be the same, and I would never be the same. Everything about life that I had once known would be forever changed, I would get my revenge on the vampires that turned me. Laurent and Victoria, where ever you are, I will find you, and I will kill you.


	2. They Can't Take Him and I Hate Him

"BELLA! We're going to be late!" Charlotte yelled from downstairs, I groaned.

"I'm coming! Will! Come here and help me find my ring!" I yelled back. William appeared at my side in an instant a huge smirk on his face.

"Here Mom," He said handing me my old ring. I looked at him and sighed, his blonde hair was pulled back into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing some ripped blue jeans, a dark gray short sleeve with a black vest over it; he was wearing his old boots always.

I had gone back to Texas about 17 years after I was turned, I had bumped into Will and Cassie and they both almost immediately recognized me. I told them what I was and why I had to leave and they both understood.

What they both hadn't known was that I had been there when they got married and was watching when Cassie had her first child. I had kept my word; I was always drawn back to them when something big was happening. When they turned 21 I gave them the option to join me or continue their lives, the decision had been very hard on them but William said he wanted to stay with me but Cassie said she wanted to continue her human life.

I tried to persuade Will otherwise to stay with his sister but he said that I needed him more and that we would always be close by to see her. I changed him a few nights later; Cassie was with us until it was almost time for him to wake up.

He left his wife, and baby boy to be with me. He never left my side since.

As promised we stayed in Texas with Peter and Charlotte, two vampires I meet while I was roaming around Galveston a while back. Peter taught me how to fight when he realized I was alone, we all got along and while we weren't exactly a coven we were like a family.

A few years later when Will and I went back to Houston, Cassie was sick and on the brink of death. She said it would be okay if we bit her, and we did, but unfortunately her body rejected the venom and she died that night. Every year after that on their birthday and on the day of her death, we go to Houston see her.

"Mom!" Will yelled, his hands on my shoulders, shaking me out of my thoughts, I grinned sheepishly as he sighed.

"Sorry, come on let's go, we're gonna be late," I said pulling him down the stairs. Hurriedly I pulled on a pair of my old cowboy boots and Jasper's old duster. I quickly stretched out my power to Charlotte and Peter so they looked human.

Stepping outside I slung my over my shoulder and waited for Will locked the door. It was a semi-sunny day in Forks, Washington, a vampire could probably go to school today without sparkling, but from the smell in the air it was going to start raining soon. I pulled on my sun glasses, and watched Charlotte pull her own pair out of her small purse. (Both on profile)

Charlotte adjusted her hat (Pic on profile) before looking up and smiling at me. She's wearing a skin tight no sleeved silver foil skin print, over black skinny jeans and stilettos, along with her sun glasses, she looked hot.

"I'm driving!" I called, Peter grinned at me, his black hair in his face, shading his now hazel eyes. He had on a pair of slightly baggy pants, a short sleeved shirt, a leather jacket and black beanie. He looked like a gothic bad boy, which was exactly what he was apparently going for.

"Alright," he said, tossing a careless arm around Will and Charlotte who laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. Will took my bag as I unlocked my black F-250; I got into the drivers' seat and waited for everyone to get situated before I sped off to the school.

Kids swarmed the grounds as I parked, groaning quietly I got out and waited for my family at the hood of the car. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at us as we walked to the office. From the corner of my eye I saw a silver Volvo park and five teenagers get out, not just regular teenagers, vampires.

"Hey, we're not alone," I whispered casually, crossing my arms behind my head and leaning back towards Will. Peter still had an arm on Charlotte's shoulder, I could tell he was silently warning any male to try and flirt with her. Charlotte however was calm and collected, obviously trying to fight the burn in her throat.

In this school William and I were posing as fraternal twins, while Peter was posing as William's best friend and Charlotte is a second cousin of ours.

Will opened the door and let us all file in, me in the front, followed by Peter and Charlotte then Will, who found his way back to my side. I walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Davis, this is my brother and cousin, William Davis and Charlotte Davis, and we're here to get our schedules," I said, a fake smile on my lips.

"Alright, and who is that young man?" She asked, failing miserably to hide the lust in her eyes. I saw both Will and Peter shuddered just slightly.

"The name's Peter Swan," Peter said, he was playing the bad boy of the group, much to William's dismay. Charlotte was going to be the bad boy's reckless, insensitive, and bitchy girlfriend, but only if we allowed the humans to get close would they realize she's not that bad. William is playing the innocent, cute, sweet, determined and protective one while I'm the actual bitch of the family.

I was quiet and withdrawn but if you get on my bad side I will beat your ass without hesitation. I am very protective over my son/brother and would do just about anything to protect my family.

"What's this?" She said quietly. She looked up at me and smiled apologetically. "It's seems that all of you are missing a few of your forms are missing," She explained. I tilted my head to the side, silently tell Peter to make sure no one was around.

"Are you sure? I remember all the forms being there!" I said innocently, taking off my sunglasses and sliding them into my hair like I would with a headband.

"No, no they're not here," She said, looking down briefly, I leaned over the little desk and peered onto the page. She looked up and met my eye, big mistake. My voice became smooth and relaxing, lulling her.

"I'm quite sure they're there," I murmured, cutting off my breathing. I felt into her head, her thoughts and memories crashing into me, I easily forced my will upon hers and her eyes glazed over dreamily. "Why don't you check again, maybe you missed it," I purred. She nodded numbly before looking through the pictures and smiling up at me.

I leaned back and took a step back, sliding my glasses back into place. She shook her head, clearly confused before handing us a schedule, a map, a form to get signed by the teachers and a pass since we were apparently late.

"Well have a good day, and don't worry, if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ don't hesitate to ask me," She tried and failed miserably to purr out. We all nodded warily and I took Will's hand and we walked out. I looked down at my schedule and sighed before comparing mine with the others.

I had first and fifth period with William, fourth period with Peter and Charlotte, lunch with everyone, and my last period with Charlotte. We went our separate ways, William and I one direction and Char and Pete the other. Will and I walked side by side, looking for our class room.

"Now remember, anything happens call me," I said, now when I say "call me" I don't mean for him to get out his phone and call me, ever since I changed him we realized we were bonded. Meaning we can talk mentally and communicate regardless of how far apart we were.

"I know mom," He said quietly.

"And no calling me mom in front of anybody, it would be kinda weird." I muttered, he chuckled then sighed.

"Yes, ma'am," He drawled out. I rolled my eyes, my boy had manners.

"Love you, Darlin'," I said, letting my southern accent twist into my voice. He visibly relaxed at that. We found our class and all eyes turned to face us. I blushed, and smiled timidly. The teacher stopped mid sentence and faced us.

"So you must be Isabella and William Davis, since your late, tell us about yourselves," He gestured to the front of the room, causing me to groan quietly. We walked slowly to the front of the room and Will looked at me and I nodded.

"My name is William Davis but everyone calls me Will, I enjoying spending time with my family, wrestling with my sister and best friend, and am very protective over my twin," He smiled a million dollar smile and the girls swooned, I just rolled my eyes. Now they all turned to face me.

"My name is Isabella Davis, everyone calls me Bella, I enjoying reading, spending time with my family, I love beating my brother and cousin at wrestling, and I'm very protective of my family, my twin especially." I gave a seductive smile that Peter called a Man Eaters smile. The guys moved uncomfortably in their seats, obviously dealing with some issues.

We got our slips signed and the teacher handed us our books. I couldn't help but notice the pervert of a teacher starring at my chest. William obviously noticed this as well because he glared at the teacher and wrapped an arm around me.

We sat in the far back and let the teacher drown on and on.

The next few classes until lunch carried on much the same way, guys constantly starring at my ass or practically eye fucking me, it was getting irritating.

Everyone had lunch after fifth period so William and I went through the line and got out food and waited for Pete and Charlotte

Char was dragging Pete in by the arm, he looked annoyed, angry, and amused all at once. I stifled a laugh as I looped arms with Charlotte, she eyed my tray and I shrugged, we needed to keep up appearances.

We sat at an empty table, me between Char and Will and Peter on the other side of Char.

"Do you mind telling me how the hell I let you talk me into going to school?" Peter asked, poking my shoulder. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Because if you hadn't I would I persuaded you otherwise," I stated honestly. He sighed and chuckled.

Suddenly the doors opened and the vampires walked in. I looked over and watched them get their lunch.

There was a tall, very well built guy, who I could tell was mated to the beautiful blond next to him. Following them was a short fairy like girl who I can tell was mated to a tall, not as tall as the other one, but still pretty tall blonde. They were followed by a decent looking bronze haired guy.

Something about the blonde made my false heart beat stutter. There was something familiar about him, something that made me want to jump for joy but run and hide at the same time. Just then he turned to face me, a small gasp escaped my lips, and my power wavered just slightly.

He looked just like _him_, just like Jasper, my Jazz. Violently, I shook my head in a false attempt to shake the vial thoughts from my head. Pete looked over and meet the Jasper look a like's curious gaze and he chuckled.

I looked over at him and silently questioned his sanity.

"I know him, from back in day when I worked for Maria," He explained in a low fast whisper. I raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue. "He was a major in the Confederate Army before he was changed, from what he told me he doesn't remember much of his human life." Peter continued.

"Okay, Pete, all the information is going to a waste without a name," I snapped back quietly, William chuckled but continued to listen.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock," I choked; no, no way in hell could this be happening. I stood up abruptly and left the room, leaving my family confused.

I made it out to the parking lot when they finally caught up with me. Numbly, I told them I need to tell them my story, the whole story. We piled into my truck and I speed to the house.

I paced for a moment before I built up to courage to tell them everything that happened between me and my Jasper. Peter, looked shocked while Charlotte looked sad but sympathetic and William, if he had been human I'm sure he would have passed out.

By the time I was finished, we would have been out of school and now Peter wanted to go see Japer so I got an idea so I agreed to go. Charlotte sat next to me in the back seat of the Mustang as Peter drove. He looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiled.

"So, are you and William going to go Vamp on us, or are going to stay human?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nope, we're staying human, unlike you and Char," I shrugged.

"But mom!" William whined childishly.

"Oh, be quite, they'll know you're a vampire soon," I chastised. He pouted but nodded. "Love you," I laughed, he smiled cheekily and laughed.

"Love you too ma," He said.

"Awe… I wish I had a camera for this sweet mother and son moment!" Peter teased, Charlotte slapped the back of his head and he chuckled. We pulled up in the front of a huge white mansion. Peter stepped in between me and William and draped a lazy arm on our shoulders.

Jasper appeared in front of us a huge smile on his beautiful face.

"Hey fucker, what have you been up to?" Jasper greeted, not noticing me and Will. Peter laughed and took his hand only to get clapped roughly on the back.

"I've been fine, so long as I have my little vixen at my side," Peter said, taking Charlotte by the waist and nuzzling her throat, I looked at William and made fake gagging noises. The rest of the family came out; they greeted each other kindly but the pixie girl look mad at something.

"Oh! Who's this?" Said Esme, the apparent mother figure to this coven, asked. I smiled turning on my Texas charm as I replied.

"Isabella Davis, ma'am," I drawled. She smiled and shook my hand, trying to be careful with the "human".

"I'm William Davis, pleasure to meet you ma'am," William said, effectively dazzling her. I could tell that if she had been human she would have been blushing bright red as he took her hand a place a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Will, cut the shit! She's married!" Peter teased, lightly. William grinned.

"I know it's called being a Southern Gentleman!" William spat back.

"That is so over raided!" Muttered Peter, I just laughed.

"How rude of me, allow me to introduce everybody!" Esme flustered, quickly introducing all of us. I shook hands with all of them, but when it came time for me to shake Jasper's hand, an electric shock went up my arm. Apparently he felt as we because he looked me in the eye, when he did that I all could see was gold.

I felt like I was suffocating, all I could see was his eyes, all I could feel were his eyes looking into my very soul. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away from each other.

Looking around I saw Alice glaring at me, Peter and Charlotte smiling and everyone else looking confused.

"Your eyes,… they look familiar, why?" He asked, his voice almost the same as it was when he was human only slightly different, obviously confused. I tilted my head to the side and blinked.

"I got them from a great-great-great-grandmother or something like that; they say I'm a spitting image of her." I shrugged; he seemed to thing about that while I was led inside by Esme. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Peter and William started talking, while the rest of them turned on me.

They asked Charlotte how they were able to be around me, and how we knew each other, both of which we lied smoothly, saying that they saved us from being murdered like our parents were.

"So Bella, what else can you tell us about you great whatever grandmother?" asked Rosalie, who was now eyeing my necklace.

"All I know is that her husband had been her best friend, they got married young, when they were 17 I think, and that same year he went into the Confederate Army. She had been pregnant, but didn't tell him in hopes of seeing him in person, that never happened. After three years she found out he went missing, presumed dead, and two weeks later she went missing, leaving behind twins, a boy and a girl." I said the guys looked over; I could tell he was going over his foggy memories because of the pain there.

"He left her pregnant! That's terrible!" Alice said. I shook my head.

"But if you think about it, he didn't know, and she wanted to tell him in person, not through a letter," I said shaking my head.

"That's a beautiful necklace you have there, may I see it?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"Will, can you help me, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure m…Bells," He stuttered, trying to cover up him about to call me mom. I lifted up my hair and he carefully took off the necklace and placed it in my hand.

I handed it to Rose as she carefully opened the locket.

"Jasper, this man looks awfully like you," Rose said, her eyes wide. His head snapped up and he went to look at the tiny picture. Slowly, realization and recognition shown in his eyes, then he looked sad, so sad it was heart breaking. Alice walked up to him and pulled him to her chest.

"Izzy…," He breathed. I looked away, my eyes falling on William.

'That's your father, Darlin,' I thought to him. He smiled a small smile and held my hand tightly.

'He still loves you,' he thought, I shook my head.

"No," I accidentally said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked.

"You're excused," I retorted, a flash of anger sparked in his eyes and I internally grinned. Alice moved away from Jasper and glared at me while she sat down.

"Who they hell do you think you are?!" He growled.

"I don't think, I know I'm Isabella Marie Davis, is there a problem with that?" I asked. His eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Shouldn't your last name be something else after a few generations?" He demanded.

"Well it turned to Whitlock, so my name should be Isabella Marie Davis-Whitlock, happy Jazzy?" I snapped.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, his voice slightly breaking.

"Jasper, what else would I call you?" I said, covering up my slip.

"No, you called me Jazzy!" He growled. I was about to say something when out of no where Alice went still and her eyes blank. Edward suddenly started growling.

"The Volturi are here," he hissed. We all except William stiffened.

"Bella, you and William need to get out of here," Peter said. William looked between us, confusion clouding his eyes.

"No, it's too late," Alice groaned. I stood up and pulled William behind me.

"They can't take him," I said to Peter, the desperation barely hidden in my voice. Now everyone looked between us with equally confused.

The Volturi wanted me in their guard due to my gifts; they will do anything to get me on. Even if that means killing, then just like that Corin, Jane, Felix, Alec and Afton's scent wafted my nose. A growl erupted from everyone's, myself included, chest.

Esme got off the phone with Carlisle as we all walked outside. Peter and Charlotte in front of me and William behind me, Jane was in the front and when she saw me her eyes widened and a dangerous smirk formed on her lips.

"Well look who it is, Isabella," Jane said, I smirked and walked to the front.

'Stay behind Peter and Charlotte,' I thought to William.

"Well, hello Jane," I purred. Everyone looked at me and suddenly they were frozen, (Les just say it Afton's gift), I quickly put my shield around my little family and Jasper.

"Aro will be very pleased if we bring you back to Volterra," She said.

"To bad you won't be bringing me back," I spat. I was so busy making sure the shield was up and glaring at Jane that I didn't realize Felix running to pin me. Suddenly, my back slammed into a tree, it cracked with the force of my impact.

My ability to shift our features dropped and everyone gasped as they saw me.

"Really, so what if we injured your family," Jane taunted. I growled when suddenly Peter and Charlotte got emotionless and Corin went and pick William up by his throat. I fought against my restrainer and all I could look at was William.

Jasper must have been in shock as he looked at my panicked expression.

"William!" I yelled. Corin took a hold William's arm and slowly began twisting. He let out a loud wail and I screamed. "No, please! Let him go! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Mom, I'm fine!" William yelled obviously trying to hide the pain. The more I struggled the more body parts went missing, and then Jane started mentally tortured Emmett, Alice, Edward and Esme.

Suddenly a fire was being made and I let out a tortured wail. Jasper snapped out of his daze and snapped into action. I quickly covered him in my shield. He tackled Afton and quickly dislodged his head, launching it into the woods somewhere. His body went running while Jasper went to go save William.

I looked Felix in the eye and let my influence seep into his mind while his thoughts and memories seeped into mine. I forced my will on him and he suddenly looked dazed.

"You will let me go, then you will take your team and leave us," I said, he nodded and let me drop to the floor before he sped off with Corin, Alec and Jane hot on his tail. Without sparing another thought I ran to my son's aid, cradling his head to my chest.

"William, come on look at me, your fine sweetie, you fine," I said, kissing his forehead and gently stroking his still there arm. After a few minutes he was as good as new but he was still in shock.

"Mom?" He groaned.

"Yes Darlin?" I murmured.

"I can't breath," He said, chuckling. I let him go and helped him stand. Peter and Charlotte had been next to me, and we on either side of us.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," I sighed. There was a series of nods and I smiled sheepishly. I was led inside and everyone took a seat and looked at me expectantly.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from Jasper's hurt expression.

"I got married to my best friend at the age of 17, we had known each other since infancy but we had had a rough past. I loved him dearly; nothing could have ever changed that. Two months after the wedding my husband was called into the Confederate Army, we were together for the last time that night. The next day we were busy, he packed and told his parents and me being the faithful wife, I supported him. I showed have argued with him to stay, I should have at least tried," I sighed, looking down at my feet, ashamed. "At the train station, he gave me that locket to remember him by, he said 'Izzy, I love you so much, never ever forget that, I don't care what happens to me I will always love you. Even in death, darlin', I will love you all the more,'" I stated mimicking him easily.

Everyone looked shocked, and they didn't realize that my husband, my best friend was sitting right across from me.

"He left, but he sent a letter regularly, I found out I was pregnant four months later," I said, Jasper looked shocked and he looked at William almost as if for the first time. "I didn't tell him I was pregnant because I wanted to tell him in person, five months later I gave birth to twins. A boy," I squeezed William's hand. "and a girl. I named him William Jasper Whitlock, and my girl's name was Bellatrix Cassandra Whitlock. They both looked like us both, Cassie had his silver eyes but they were flaked gold and my children couldn't have been anymore perfect." I sighed, kissing the back of my son's hand.

Everyone looked between the two of us and realization dawn on them.

"He's your son," Esme stated. I nodded. She smiled.

"My brother, father, and both of our families helped me raise them. It was two weeks after their third birthday and two weeks before my own birthday and I had been talking to my brother about my husband. I hadn't received a letter for two years and I was so upset and angry, I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door."

Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to blink them back, I looked at Jasper and saw his expression was very guilty.

"The officer told me that he went missing and was presumed dead, they found his wedding ring next to the body of his horse. I was devastated, I cried, I screamed, I begged, I didn't want to accept the fact that the love of my life was dead." A few traitorous tears slipped down my cheeks. "The twins didn't understand what was going on, but they tried to comfort me the best they could," William stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around me which calmed me down to an extent.

I closed my eyes, silently reliving everything that happened until I finally reopened my eyes to finish my story.

"Two weeks later, on my birthday, I took a walk in the woods and felt like someone was watching me, so I started running, eventually I fell. Two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen appeared and they talked about me like I was a piece of meat." Jasper growled quietly. "The one named Laurent bit and I remember the pain. Then the one named Victoria told him people were coming and that they needed to leave, he nodded and bit me in random areas of my body and they left. Somehow through my pain filled haze I dragged myself away from there, I burned and burned until it was over, never once uttering a sound." I said, shaking my head. "When I woke up I went back home to talk to my brother, he was confused at first but then promised to take care of my only reasons to exist. I went to their room and I was saying my goodbyes' when they woke up. I talked to them for a little until finally I couldn't take the burn anymore. William here," I said, tapping his hand. "Gave me his necklace and his sister's bracelet, so I gave him two of my rings then I left."

"But that doesn't explain how you know Peter and Charlotte or how William is a vampire!" Alice exclaimed. I silenced her with a glare.

"I roamed by myself for 17 years, I met them in that time, Peter taught me how to fight so I could defend myself. We had to separate soon after because they were rescuing their friend. I went back to Houston and bumped in Cassandra and William, surprisingly they both remembered me. I had seen them get married to their loves' and when my daughter had her first son, I was there in the shadows, on their 21st birthday I gave them a choice to join me or continue their human lives, and William decided to stay with me. Cassandra wanted to but she decided to raise her family. We left shortly and when we came back, she was sick and on the brink of death," A soft sob scratched its way through my throat.

William tightened his grip on me and buried his face under my hair in an attempt to hide his tears.

"She agreed to let us bite her, and we did, but her body…" I stopped for a moment. "Her body rejected the venom and she died that night." I whispered. I looked up to meet Jasper's broken gaze. "Would it be selfish to think that if he hadn't left, if he hadn't signed up in the first place, none of that would have happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"No sweetie, it isn't," Esme said softly.

"That sucks Bella," Emmett commented.

"I should go," I said, taking a step out of my son's death grip on my waist. "I'll see you guys at the house," I murmured. I was about to open the door when Jasper spoke up.

"I always told you not to go in the woods, I told you that!" He said out of no where.

"You also said you would come home but look where that got us!" I retorted, still not turning around. I walked outside and to the middle of the yard and he of course followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sharply.

"Why didn't you ever come home?" I questioned in returned.

"Don't answer a question with a question, did I not have a right to know that you were pregnant!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you did, but I wanted to tell you in person! Why didn't you ever come home?! I know you must have some type of temporary leave, yet you never came!" I said.

"I wasn't allowed!" He yelled.

"The hell you weren't! Any of the men that went to war came back for at least a week to see their families!" I yelled.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked.

"Neighbor's husband and he came back after a few months to see is wife! That's how I know! Jesus, I know you were Major and all but you just forgot about me! You didn't write for two years! Two years that I was worried sick, and depressed!" I stated, taking a step away from him.

"I had no time! I was busy!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Excuses, always making excuses, just tell me the truth, just tell me you forgot! Tell me that you didn't love me, that all those years meant absolutely nothing to you!" I screamed at him, he visibly winced.

"I could never forget you," He whispered taking a attentive step forward. I stayed frozen and he walked stand in front of me. "Every night I thought about you, every day was a battle with me to not go home. I didn't come home because if I had then I wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have been able to leave you again," He whispered brokenly. Tears started to fall from my eyes, as I realized I never stopped loving him, it only grew stronger.

"Don't say something that you don't mean," I whispered, his hands on my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I mean it," He breathed.

"No you don't, because even after you were changed you never went back to Houston! You forgot about me, about you're family! I hate you!" I screamed. He looked stunned as I took a step back, there was a collective gasp in the house.

"Izzy… you…you can't mean that," He said, he took another step towards me and my hand snapped up and collided with his face. His whole face snapped to the side and he stayed like that, but his hand moved to the spot I hit him.

I was terrified right now, I didn't know if I would be able to let him back in. While I still loved him with all my heart, he was with someone else, he moved on, he forgot, and I hated him for that. I was so hurt I needed time to think, to clear my head. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

I ran.


	3. Momma!

"MOM!" I heard William yell out, the pain obvious. I didn't look back as I ran even though everything in me wanted to run back to my son and lover.

"Kid, calm down, she needs to her space!" Emmett yelled. William's panic was sweeping my mind, causing me to run faster and pull my shield over my mind.

"No! Let me go! You don't understand!" He pleaded, his voice carried to me on the wind. I pushed myself faster and faster, wanting to put as much distance as I possibly could between me and Jasper.

I blocked out any thoughts that I had and just let myself run, focusing on nothing else. Time meant nothing to me, years could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed.

Finally I forced myself to stop at a cliff that over looked the ocean to see the waves crashing into the wall.

The wind carried a scent, a scent I hadn't smelt in over 100 years. It smelt just like Cassandra, except with the smell of a vampire mixed in. Following the scent I also smelt a fire and the sickening sweet smell of a burning vampire.

'Mom, I love you, you are the best and I'll see you soon,' Will's voice sounded through my head.

'William, what's going on?' I asked panicking as the smell grew stronger.

'She doesn't remember anything…,' He whispered in my head and then just like that I felt like the bond was severed and just like that emptiness filled me.

I ran faster until I came up to a sight that ripped at my heart. Cassie, my Cassie, was standing over a fire, William's head in her hands. Horror raced through me as I watched her throw his head in the fire.

"WILLIAM!" I screamed so loud the birds raced from their trees and I'm pretty sure the Cullen's heard it from where they were. Cassie turned to face me, a cruel smile on her lips, and just like that something inside of me snapped, an all consuming rage raced through me as I charged at her.

The fight is on that I don't like to re-tell but in the end she ended up in fire right along side my son, my boy. Then realization dawned on me, I had killed my daughter, my Cassie, she was dead and so was my son, I was alone.

A pain that can't be described filled me as I watched the flames dance. A scream forced its way out of my throat as the tears fell. Sobs wracked through my chest and suddenly I was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"I can't breathe!" "I love you ma," "It's called being a Southern Gentleman!" "Mommy look!" "Momma why are you crying, I don't want to see you cry." "Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" "Willy, I miss mommy," "I think it's time we leave." "I love you mommy, this much!" "Ouch, my boo boo hurts can you kiss it and make it better?" "Mom, it'll be okay, we'll get through this, together," "I know you'll protect me, Ma, you always have, and I'll always protect you too, even if it kills me." "Mommy, Uncle Jakey is chasing me!" "I'm gonna miss 'em Mom, but you need me more."

All the things they've said to me, all my memories played over and over again, torturing me to a point of no end. I let out a tortured wail as the flames dimmed. I was vaguely aware that I was being picked up and taken away but the pain was too much.

"Bella babe, it's okay, everything is going to be okay," I hadn't noticed we'd stopped until the person spoke. I growled before leaping up and away, tears still running down my face.

"No, it will not be okay! I just lost my _son_ and my _daughter _again! She killed him, she killed him and I wasn't there to protect him, I said I would protect him and I wasn't there and now he's dead," I screamed. "Nothing will ever be okay!"

"Bella, sweetie, come here," Charlotte said, standing up from Peter's side and walking over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "We loved him too sweetie, and it never will be the same but time heals all wounds, it seems impossible right now but it'll get better." She cooed in my ear.

"Bells who did this to him?" Peter asked.

"Cassie," I murmured.

"How, I thought she died back in Texas," Charlotte asked.

"From her memories I could tell she doesn't remember anything from her human life, I… I got so angry that I ended up, she…. I… oh God I killed my own flesh and blood!" I sobbed.

"I think we should go back to the Cullen's house, maybe she can talk to Esme," Peter suggested, picking me up out of Charlotte's arms.

"I'm a murderer, I killed my own daughter," I whispered.

"Bell, you've been gone for a week; you need to hunt and get yourself together so we can at least pretend to move away." Peter said. I had been gone a week? It seems like it had been a few hours.

"It's not your fault, you avenged your son's death, and you can't be blamed." He said, we continued to run and I was sucked into a timeless void where I felt nothing, thought nothing, and was nothing. I'm sure I was still crying but I couldn't tell.

"All she's feeling is an amazing amount of pain and self loathing; it's unbearable, I can't even stand with the weight of it." A soft voice said from some where.

"That's understandable, Char just went to get us with draw us out of school, with her like this I'm not sure how she'll recover." Another voice said.

"So what happened?" The first person, Jasper said.

"Will most likely got into her head to say some thing and she went to find him and saw Cassie, her daughter who was some how still alive, standing in front of a fire with Will's head, she acted on instinct and attacked, killed the girl. We found her in front of the fire curled up in a ball, screaming, sobbing and crying her eyes out." The second voice I finally noticed to be Peter's said.

"That's terrible!" A warm motherly voice said, Esme said. There was a quiet sob that came from Peter and Jasper's direction.

"Jazzy, why are you crying?" A normally hyper voice said, Alice.

"Regardless of the fact that I didn't get to know them, they were my kids, my son and my daughter! I should have listened to her, I should have listened," He sobbed out.

"How could she have killed her own daughter, I would rather kill myself than do that." Another sweet voice, one I couldn't quite place.

"Rosalie, imagine if you had twins, you were forced to leave them then when you were finally able to be with them again you changed your son while your daughter stayed human. You spend awhile away from her with your son before going to see you're her, she is sick and dying and when you bite her, she dies. You and your son spend a hundred years together, rarely, and I mean rarely, even leaving each other side. You leave to think and when you go to look for him you see your daughter throwing the last piece of your son's body into a fire, how would you react?" A voice that I've known for who knows how long said, one that I recognized as Charlotte.

There was a silence and I tried to get through the pain that surrounded me. I pushed and pushed until I finally broke free.

"Not to mention we both thought she was dead," I whispered and opened my eyes.

"I think I would have reacted the same way." Rosalie whispered and sat next to me. She put and arm around me and pulled me close, Esme sat on my other side and wrapped her arms around the two of us.

"I know the pain of losing a child, but I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling now," Esme whispered into my ear. I shook my head as if in denial and put my hands over my face, as more tears slide down my face.

"Bella?" I heard something whisper. My head snapped up. "Bella, come on, snap out of it!" I heard and a moment later the blurred image of my son appeared. Something between a squeal and a wail escaped my throat and I jumped up and hugged him.

"My boy, my baby boy, you're okay, I love you, I love you so much." I chanted hugging him closer.

"Momma, I can't breathe." He said softly.

"Suck it up." I growled hugging him harder and closer. "I love you so much, you know that right." I whispered.

"Yes ma'am I do, I love you too," He said, nuzzling his head in my neck like a child.

Some one coughed causing us to pull apart slightly to look at them.

"Well, sorry to interrupt the moment Momma Vamp and Kiddy Vamp but, mind telling us watch she saw?" Peter said as I glared at him.

"Not now Petey, we have to go, if you two wanna stay that's fine but I can't," I shook my head and started walking off, pushing passed Jasper I led William out side and we took off.

I pulled him with me as we ran, I had to keep making sure he was at my side. We continued to run until I didn't know where we were, all I knew is we were on a beach and it was night. We started a fire and I sat on the shore, making the both of us look human.

William used his power and made himself look around five or six and he crawled into my lap and I held him close.

"I love you so much William, you have no idea how much I love you," I whispered, kissing him on the forehead and hugging him, if possible, closer as I rested my head on his, as silent tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

"Momma, what did you see?" He asked softly, his voice sounding like it did when he was younger.

"I had run off to think and Emmett held you back from running after me, I don't know how long I was running but suddenly I heard you in the back of my head saying 'Mom, I love you, you are the best and I'll see you soon,' and I freaked out asking you what happened and suddenly you just said that she doesn't remember anything. I ran to you, I've never run so fast in my life but as soon as I reached the clearing you were in I saw Cassie standing there throwing your head into a fire and I've never felt so empty or angry and I killed her. I never ever want to feel that way again, I refuse to let anything like that happen to you, you got that?" I cried as he placed his hands on my cheeks and whipped away the tears before his kiss my nose and my cheeks.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you Ma, nothing, I promise," He said, cuddling it me just as he had in his human days.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you and not the other way around?" I sniffed holding him firmly to my chest while he laid his head on nuzzled my neck like earlier.

"Yes, but I am your son and it is my job to comfort you when needed," He stated softly.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," He whispered.

I started to rock slightly, after a few hours I heard his breathing even out and I stood up, with him still in my arms as a five year old, I kicked sand into the fire and put it out before I looked vampire again and took off running back to our house.

The whole time I clung to my son as he slept, soft mumbling and even softer snores as his false heart beat played me a song.

"One day my love, you're gonna find your mate and then my son, that is when you'll leave, so I won't hold you to your word. I can only hope that she'll love you as I have for so long, you deserve to be so much happier, and I will make sure of that." I sighed softly, kissing his forehead before running faster.

When we finally got home Peter and Charlotte where watching TV, which it surprised me considering their usually at it like jack rabbits. They looked up as I walked in and Charlotte smiled when she saw William in my arms. I smiled back before I handed him to her and took a fast shower, I came out and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before I went back to get him.

I picked him back up and walked to his room, I set him down under the covers and pressed my lips to his forehead before I turned and saw Peter standing there grinning at me.

"He's a grown ass man and he's still a momma's boy." He stated as I walked passed him.

"He's not a momma's boy, we're just close and he was trying to comfort me with the whole five year old thing. But besides the fact I have a feeling he's going to find his mate soon." I whispered as Peter threw an arm around my shoulder.

"I was going to tell you that," Peter sighed. I shook my head.

"Anyway, so what happened with the Cullen's after we left?" I asked. He smirked and snorted as he sat down on the couch.

"Alice dragged Jasper out of there and they ended up arguing so we left a little after she called him fucking asshole that needs to get his dick cut off." He chuckled. I growled softly before turning and closing my eyes. I shook my head.

"I hate him so much Peter, I hate him but yet at the same time when I saw him in that house I wanted to jump him in front of everyone." I sighed at my failed love life.

"It's okay Izzie Belly, it'll get better." He stated, I once again sighed and nodded my head before joining him on the couch. "Though you jumping him would have been priceless."

"He forgot about me Peter," I whispered as I thought of the years that I wanted to cry as I watched my children, when I thought he was dead, how hurt I was. Tears pricked at my eyes and I was trying to bring out my tough exterior but I couldn't. "All this time when I was miserable and missing him, he forgot me and moved on to a pixie who will probably need a stepping stool to so much as hug him properly much less kiss him!" I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back and forth for a little bit. I felt so young and vulnerable in his arms as I shook and trembled; small gasps of pain and whimpers escaped me until finally I just collapsed into myself and let everything go for the time being.

I heard him sigh and kiss my forehead and the door opened and I was shifted to a laying position with my head on Charlotte's lap and my legs draped over Peter's.

Hours passed and I felt them both leave, both being careful with moving me. I sank deeper into my oblivion until I felt a gentle hand run through my hair. 'Get up.' A soft voice in the back of my mind whispered.

'I can't. I can't face him.' I whispered back.

'Then do it for your son.' It retorted. I woke myself up to see my son's face, he smiled at me as I sat up and opened my arms, he sat next to me and hugged me.

"I love you ma," He murmured before kissing me cheek. I smiled, my heart lifting, know that even if I hate his father for what he did to me, he gave me the greatest gift of all.

"I love you too honey, now I need to go change for school." I said as I started to walk up the stairs. I went into my closet before plucking out my clothes; it's a little more modern version of the first outfit I wore as a vampire.

I pulled out the very same top and the same pants that I had shrunken when the washer machine came out. The pants where in good as new condition, but the ripped shirt was slightly worn, I pulled on a black thong and a white cami before tying the shirt and sliding on my jeans. I left my hair down in a wild sexy look and I pulled on my cowboy boots. I looked in the mirror and my necklace stood out more than ever, I debated on whether to take it off or not but decided not to.

With a deep sigh I walked back out and down the stairs only to see everyone waiting for me. William was in a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee saying "Karma" It's a recycling symbol with the word under it. I rolled my eyes and looped my arm with Will's and walked outside and to the truck.

I hopped into the driver's seat and I heard everyone else come inside. Starting my faithful truck I started the short drive to the school. The ride was pretty silent, but Peter ended up messaging my shoulders the whole drive, the basterd knew something was coming.

With a sigh I pulled into the parking lot. Students, again, stopped and stared as we got out of the truck. I rolled my eyes once more before William and I went to first period.

Everyone was staring at us as we took our seats, I shrugged it off.

"Ah, shit, I forgot my book for this class, I'll be right back." I murmured as I jogged out the class. I went to my truck and managed to get the trunk opened just as the first drops of rain fell. Yes I realize the trunk is a weird place for me to put my books but I typically remembered to move them.

"Great." I muttered darkly as one fell on my cheek.

All I saw was a brief flash of head lights and a loud screeching sound, all I could think is "Son of a bitch, what now?"


End file.
